


5 times the Avengers helped Peter and one time he helped them.

by Allthefeels_itsmeh



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Other, author sucks at tags, first fic, i’m really sorry, pls don’t hate me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthefeels_itsmeh/pseuds/Allthefeels_itsmeh
Summary: This is my first fic, so give me feedback on what to improve and whatnot! Thank you lovelies!! More chapters coming soon!





	1. Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic, so bear with me here. I hope you like it!! :-)

Clint wasn’t sure how to feel about Peter joining the team. Sure, he respected him, but he was uneasy about working with someone who could very well be his own son.  
Going on missions were worse because fighting alongside him was strange. He talked to much. He quipped and made jokes obviously to cover up his fear that he never wanted to talk about.  
Clint often turned down his hearing aids so as not to hear the fear in Peter’s words when he joked about the fight. So imagine he wasn’t super thrilled to be called in for another mission. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“On your left!” Peter said cheerfully. Clint rolled his eyes. It was too early for this. He turned down his aids, and missed the following words.  
“Clint, there’s a bomb near you and Peter. You need to get out of there and fast!” Said Tony. Too bad Clint didn’t hear it. The he wouldn’t have let the wall of dust and debris surprise him.  
He went head over heels. Clint flew back and hit the nearest building. His messed up ears rang and rang and rang until he couldn’t stand it. He stood up, and looked around the whole block was demolished. He saw a small figure laying motionless on the ground, and looked for a moment to see who it was.  
He looks closer and sees a familiar red and blue suit. Peter. Damn it. He stumbles over and lifts up the mask enough to check his pulse. Erratic. He is breathing, though.  
The ringing in his ears has stopped, and he turns up his hearing aids. He hears everyone calling out his and Peter’s names.  
“I’m here, Peter’s breathing. We’re good.” He mutters. He turns them down again because Peter is staring to move and he can’t focus with their voices in his ear. He leans over Peter as he clutches his head.  
“Come On, Peter, you have to stay awake.” He can hear himself muttering. He looks up to see medical there for him and Peter. He then passed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he wakes, his aids are out of his ears and his head is throbbing.  
He looks over, and sees Peter. He’s moving strangely, and it takes him a moment to realize he is shaking and grasping his ears. Clint unnataches the electrodes from his chest and forehead and walks over to him.  
“Hey, buddy. It’s okay. I know it hurts.” He continues to murmur comforting words until Peter finally stops. He rolls over to look at Clint with tired eyes and smiles softly.  
“Thank you.” He says quietly. Clint nods. They both laugh for no reason at all. And Clint decides that he would do anything for this kid.


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter is upset, Natasha is there for him. Hope you like this chapter!

Natasha thinks she understands Peter. Maybe not the way he talks, or what he finds funny, but in the way he hides his pain. 

He laughs it off, and while she avoids laughing, she can understand that. But she also knows it’s not healthy. 

Even she tries to talk about it with Clint when her memories of the Red Room are so piercing and horrible, but, again, Peter doesn’t like to talk about himself very much. And, contrary to popular belief, she really cares about him. And he knew she cares.

She walked down the hallway at around 11:00 pm, after training, and long after Peter had gotten back from patrol. Or at least that’s what FRIDAY said. He often was out a lot later than he should be and told FRIDAY to keep shut. Tony always found out eventually. 

Her room was past his, so when she walked be his door, she listened in. 

It was quiet, but only for a moment. Then she heard the bed creak, and quiet sobbing. Черт. Damn. She knew he had nightmares, but it generally not this bad. 

She quietly opened the door without a sound, to find him laying on his bed face down. He was still in his suit, and shaking with silent cries. 

“Мой маленький паук.” My little spider, she whispered softly. He looked up, his face streaked with tears. His lips quivered as he struggled to keep himself from letting a sob out. She nodded, saying that it is okay to cry. He lets out a quiet sob, and his face crumples. He leans into her and cries into her shoulder. She hugs him as he clings to her. 

It hurts her, to know that someone to young and vulnerable, much like her as a child, was hurting so much. 

“Я здесь.” I am here. She makes sure he knows he is safe. He shakes for a little while longer, letting out the rest of his cries. He looks up at her with the puppy eyes that won her over within the first week of him joining. They are large and full of tears. His cheeks are tear stained. 

“Sorry.”   
She shakes her head.   
“No. Don’t be sorry. You have no reason to be.” She says firmly.   
He shakes his head.   
“ I woke you up.”   
“No, I was already awake.”  
“I’m sorry anyway.” He sighed. He rubbed his hand over his face.   
“Tell me. What was it? You have to talk about it. It’s not healthy too keep this inside.” He sighs again.   
“I know. I was on patrol, and a guy with a gun was threatening some lady for her money. He shot her, and I webbed him up and called the police, but there was so much blood, and it reminded me of Uncle   
Ben, and I freaked out, so she didn’t make it. It was all my fault.” 

Черт. This was not what she was expecting. She held him tighter, and he sniffled.   
“It wasn’t your fault. You did what you could, паук. Don’t blame yourself.” She says in the calmest tone possible. “Do you understand?” She asks. He nods wordlessly. 

She holds him until he falls asleep. She then lays him back down on his bed, and shuts the door behind her when she leaves.   
Maybe, she thinks, that was beneficial to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! So sorry that this is still pretty short and Natasha seems pretty out of character! I still hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets bullied, and Tony gets pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some language, sorry, but you know I really don’t care too much, I just thought that some of you might. Sorry this took so long, my writers block has been really bad. :-/

The moment Peter walked into the workshop, Tony knew something was up. 

 

His posture was slumped, his head was low with his hair covering his face. He slowly made his way over to Tony, and flopped onto his chair with his head on top of his arms. 

 

“Kid? You good?” He didn’t even know why he asked that. Of course he wasn’t. Something was wrong. 

 

Peter shook his head. Or, rather moved it side to side on top of his arms. 

 

“Are you going to talk about what’s going on because something is obviously wrong?” Peter shook his head again. Tony sighed. What was going on?

 

Peter lifted his head slowly. His large watery eyes found Tony’s, and his pain radiated through Tony. Around his left eye was a large shiner, and a split lip that was bleeding. 

 

Tony breathed in quickly.  
“Kid. Wha-why- who did this to you?” Peter sniffled. 

 

“Some kid at school. It’s fine. He does this all the time-“

“What!? All the time!? Who is he. Senior, freshman, I’ll kill him for hurting you. Got it?” Tony Said, his blood boiling. Peter winced.  
“Don’t hurt him. That’s not right.” Damn. Tony forgot how self sacrificing the damn kid was. 

 

Tony huffed. “Ok, fine. Just tell me who it is so I can stop this.”  
“He won’t stop, and the principal won’t do anything about it.” Peter sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

 

“If you tell me who it is, I won’t let some dumbass principal not do anything because someone is hurting you.” Tony said in his most serious voice. 

 

“His name is Flash Thomson. He’s a year older than me, and he’s always hated me.” 

 

“Done. I’ll just spook home a bit, and then yell at the principal for being a fuck up.” He clasps his hands together and gets up. 

 

“Tony, do you think you could stay here for a little bit? I just want to be with someone right now.” Peter said timidly. Tony is honestly taken aback. He didn’t really expect that, but was very happy to oblige. 

 

“C’mere kid.” He says, as he holds out his arms. Peter is there in an instant. He basically melts in Tony’s arms. And Tony thinks that, maybe, just maybe, this kid can make it in this cruel world. 

 

 

But he’s definitely going to have some words with the principal and that dumbass kid.


	4. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is depressed, and Sam steps in to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! Sorry I could not figure out my schedule and I end up posting really irregularly!!! For that I apologize for sincerely. Hope you like the chapter!!

Sam could tell something was wrong with the kid. He had been coming over to the tower less and less, and when he did, he was extremely quiet. 

 

He of course talked to Tony about Peter. Tony had definitely noticed too. And of course, Tony had asked Sam to talk to him, being the only qualified therapist that the team had “unlimited access to”, as Tony put it. 

He was very surprised, though. Tony didn’t like people getting near his kid, wether or not he admitted it. That must’ve meant that Tony was really worried about Peter. 

 

So there Sam was, on his way to talk to Peter. Peter was in his room, which was alarming cause he almost never wanted to sleep there because he didn’t like being alone. Sam was surely uneasy around the kid at first, but he had such an affable personality that he had been easy to talk to even though they were completely different ages. He also trusted Sam quite a lot, which is what Sam is the counting on when he talks to Peter. He hopes Peter will feel comfortable enough to tell him what’s wrong. 

 

He reaches Peter’s door, and knocks twice. When Peter doesn’t answer, his pulse races. He knocks again, hoping he’ll here Peter’s voice. He holds his breath, but only for a second. He then hears Peter let out a small cry. 

 

Yet again, his pulse races.   
“Peter?” He asks, frantically trying to keep his voice steady and calm, “Can I come in?” He waits a few moments, but doesn’t hear anything. Peter must’ve been worse than he thought. He puts his hand on the door handle, to see if it is locked. It’s not, so he turns the handle and rushes in to find Peter laying on his bed, motionless except for the tears leaking out of his amber colored eyes. 

 

“Oh, Peter.” He says, his voice full of compassion, and warmth, and maybe a little pity, but he pockets away the pity because in the past, Peter has been very clear that he doesn’t like anyone’s pity. Peter looks up at him, and blinks owlishly, letting more tears fall down his face and slowly make it off of his chin. 

 

“Are you hurt?” Sam asks this first rather than ‘are you okay’, because Peter is obviously not okay. Peter shakes his head no, which is a huge relief for Sam. 

 

Sam walks over to Peter’s side, and asks if he can sit next to him. Peter nods, telling him it’s okay. He sits down and starts to rub Peter’s back.   
“It’s going to be okay, Peter.”

 

•••••~~~~~~•••••~~~~~~•••••~~~

 

And it was. Peter now receives therapy from Sam every other day, and he feels much better, and is back almost to his original state. But they all know that there will still be those days of numbness, and not getting out of bed, and overwhelming sadness. But through it all, Peter will have the Avengers looking out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! The next two chapters will be out soon. Again, I apologize about the irregular posts!


	5. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is tired and just wants sleep, and Peter needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for the extremely long delay. School is crazy and I also don’t have any free time. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope you can forgive me for the long wait!

Bruce was tired. After a long day of meetings, he was ready to go to his room. But he had to go to his lab first, to make sure everything was cleaned up. 

 

He couldn’t stand going to bed when his lab was messy. It gave him anxiety to think about.

 

So, there he was, dead on his feet, and still walking the long distance between the meeting rooms and his laboratory. As he made it to the door, he was humming. He reached his hand up to his face to rub away the sleepiness clouding his tired eyes. 

 

He was still humming. He now recognized what he had been humming. I am Iron Man by AC/DC. He snorted, a sound he wouldn’t have made if he was more awake. He must’ve been spending more time around Tony than he thought. 

 

Midway through the chorus of the song and his hand reaching for the door handle to his lab, he heard a sort of clattering noise. He tensed up immediately. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything around him, especially how dark it was. 

 

“F.R.I.? Are you there?” Bruce whispered cautiously.  
“Yes, Dr. Banner.” She whispered back. He sighed. Good.  
“Who’s in the lab?” He asked quietly.  
“Master Parker I believe. He seems to be in need of immediate medical attention.” She replies in a whisper.  
“Shit!” He whisper-yelled. 

 

He unlocked the door in a panic to see Peter on a table trying to give himself stitches. His tired brain barely heard Peter yelp.  
“Dr. Banner! Fancy seeing you here!” Peter said in a high pitched voice, displaying his alarm.  
“Peter. What the hell? You know if you get hurt you go to the-“  
“Dr. Banner, as much as I love your reprimands, this really hurts.” Peter said in a pained voice. Bruce nods and walks over to assess the damage. 

 

It looked like Peter had gotten stabbed and had tried to give himself stitches. Keyword, tried. Bruce sighed.  
“Damn, kid. I don’t have your meds down here, so we’re gonna have to do without them for now. I’m sorry.” Bruce said apologetically. Peter winced and nodded. 

 

Bruce walked Peter over to another, more sterile table, and laid him down. He quickly took out Peter’s stitches and replaced them with his. When he finished, he placed a bandage on the top. He wheeled Peter down to Medbay in the dark, full knowing that Peter was asleep. But he was out of danger now, so it was fine. He smiled fondly down at the sleeping kid. He sure could be dumb, but he was one of the best kids Bruce knew. 

 

He finished wheeling Peter to Medbay, and made sure that he was all settled and that someone was watching him. He walked to the elevator slowly. He got in, told F.R.I.D.A.Y. what floor he needed, then yawned. He then rubbed his tired eyes once again. 

 

When the door opened, he trudged out and walked slowly to his door. When he made it, he sloppily twisted the handle, and practically fell into the room. He walked over to his bed, and without bothering to turn off any lights, he flopped on his bed and fell sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! Did you like it? I hope so! The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it to you, which will hopefully be soon! Also the next chapter is the last one. I hope you can forgive me for that one. T-T


	6. Peter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an alien invasion, and Peter totally saw it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Thank you all for being so patient with me! Lots of stuff has been going on, and writers block and depression have been making it hard to write, but I promised Bebe(shoutout!) that I would post this chapter before January 1st! Anyway, enjoy the final chapter and please don’t kill me.

Peter knew something was going to happen. He had known it for a couple weeks now, and felt it the moment he had woken up this morning. He wasn’t sure what, but something was off. His spidey senses had been going insane since the time he had woken up. 

 

Nevertheless, he got out of bed and headed out of his room and walked into the kitchen. He saw that May had already left for work, and had left him a note that said that there was an emergency and that he needed to STAY SAFE. He groaned. Of course, on a day that he knew something was going to happen, she had to be at the hospital. He didn’t even know what was going on. A little voice in the back of his mind told him that they’d need extra workers there today. He shuddered at the thought. At least it was Saturday. He didn’t have to worry about school. He could, theoretically, of course, call Tony, but then again, what if it was nothing? 

 

This had happened before. He’d been extremely uneasy and almost exactly the same way he is now, but he had just ended up sick. And hospitalized. He’d never gotten sick since the spider bite, so it was pretty unusual that he would get pneumonia and almost die, when a lot of people without powers almost never got it in their entire lives. 

 

Nevertheless, he walked to his room and grabbed his suit. He didn’t think he was sick, and calling Tony to worry him was out of the question. So, Spider-Manning it was. He slipped into the suit, relishing the feeling of the soft material on his body. Tony had made it special for him, because often, materials tended to overstimulate his senses, and the last time he needed that was while he was web-slinging. 

 

He pulled the window open and practically flew out to feel the open air. He sighed. He loved this part of the job. If only his head wasn’t trying to murder him. He tried to shake off his anxious feeling and web-slinged away from his apartment. 

He immediately knew what was wrong. There was an insane battle going on. Buildings on fire. The Avengers fighting an unknown alien force. He needed to help. But why hadn’t Tony told him in the first place?

Nevertheless, he swung on over to where Mr. Stark was fighting some alien looking thing. He jumped on front of Tony and got the jump on the alien. He swung his fists and thwipped his webs at the guy until he was incapacitated. He turned to see Mr. Stark with his cool helmet off glaring at him. Oops. 

“You were supposed to stay home, kid.” Mr. Stark said. “May called to tell me you weren’t feeling great and that you should stay home.” Peter sighed. Of course she did. 

“Well, I feel fine now. Just jittery. I was not expecting that. But really, Mr. Stark, I’m good.” Tony looked at him skeptically. 

“Okay kid. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. But while you’re here, if you’re up to it, you could help out. Just no dying, cause your aunt would have my head. Be careful, and- oh! Here is a com link to our com line. You’ll be notified where you are needed.” Tony flew off, and left Peter standing there with the earpiece. He slipped it on under the mask and swung away. Yikes. This was worse than he’d thought. 

Buildings were on fire, people were nonstop screaming, many casualties were being sustained, and the enemy wasn’t slowing down. He sighed. This is what he’d trained for. He turned on the com and immediately was hit with a wave of chatter from the Avengers. 

“Where do you need me?” He asked. They all stopped. 

“Peter?” Asked Clint. “I need you near me. I’m on Broadway right now.”  
“On it.” he replied. He began to sling his webs in that direction.  
“I thought you wouldn’t be joining us today.” Said Steve. “Tony said you were sick.”  
“Even if I was sick, you need all the help you can get.” He said, and swung off. 

 

He found Clint where he said he was, on Broadway. He was surrounded by the alien things. He wasn’t sure what to call them, but they were dangerous.  
“Clint, duck!” He shouted, really hoping Clint got the message. He did, and dropped to the ground at the same time Peter started firing taser webs at the aliens surrounding Clint. They all fell, thankfully. Clint stood up.

“Thanks, man.” Clint said.  
“No problem. Where are they coming from?” He asked.  
“That big wormhole reminiscent of the one in the battle of New York not that long ago. Someone needs to shut it down. If that happens, they all die. But everyone is busy trying to save civilians and fight them.” Clint said tiredly.  
Peter knew then what he had to do.  
“I’ll do it.” He said. Clint shook his head frantically.  
“No, Peter. It will kill you. It would kill anyone of us.”  
“Then let it be me. You don’t need me to fight as much as anyone else in the team.” He argued. Then he sighed.  
“Please, Clint. You gotta let me do this.” He swung off towards the wormhole. Sure enough, Karen told him he could take it down, but the damage done to him would be significant. He ignored her. There was a shutdown button of some sort, and if he got close enough he could push it. But he’d be right in the energy field. He’d surely die. He squeezed his eyes shut. He listened. He heard the explosions from the fighting, he heard the chatter from his teammates telling him to not do it, he heard the energy field humming and buzzing, and he heard Karen telling him his chance of survival. It was less than ten percent. 

He blocked it out, all of it, and opened his eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t not take this chance to save all of you and everyone else.” He said into the com with finality in his voice. He then took out the com and crushed the little device under his foot. Then he reached into the energy force, and pushed the button as hard as he could. He felt the mechanisms winding up, and it exploded. He was flying through the air, pain exploding all over his body. He blacked out before he could hit the earth. 

 

His head felt really fuzzy as he came to. He could hardly breathe, and when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by fuzzy blobs. Ow. Everything hurt. He tried to move, but cried out. The blobs became clear. It was his friends, the Avengers. They were pacing around some watching him anxiously and some holding him down so he didn’t hurt himself. 

 

“Don’t move, kiddo. Med vac is almost here.” Tony said worriedly.  
He tried to talk but a whine forced itself out of his throat instead.  
“Don’t talk either.” Tony insisted. Peter felt weird all of the sudden. He couldn’t feel the crippling pain. He actually couldn’t feel at all. He kind of felt floaty. He voiced this to Bruce, who was looking at him nervously. They all turned to look at him.  
“Tell May I’m sorry.” He said. He knew he was dying. There was no way he’d survive. Med vac was too far out. His chest got all tight, and he breathed out a little, “sorry” before he died surrounded but the earths mightiest heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry about the ending. But, expect more fanfics this upcoming year! HAPPY NEW YEARS, LOVELIES!!!!! :) :)


End file.
